A conventional drill tool is employed to manually drill holes on a wooden workpiece, but it is easy to cause an offset drilling path.
A conventional drill mold contains a guide column having a body, and the body has a datum plane defined on a bottom thereof so as to abut against the wooden workpiece. The body has a tilted face and a recess which are formed on a front end of the body, wherein the recess obliquely extends to the datum plane of the body downward from the tilted face, wherein the tilted face has a guiding sleeve removably fitted thereon, and the guiding sleeve is configured to guide a drill head so as to drill a bevel orifice on a workpiece via the recess. The body also has an abutting face formed on a rear end thereof and perpendicular to the datum plane, when the abutting face aligns with an edge of the workpiece, a central line of the drill head aligns with a center of a thickness of the workpiece, and the abutting face has an accommodation aperture extending along the body so as to accommodate extension blocks of various sizes, thus changing s horizontal distance between the guide column and the edge of the workpiece. The extension block has a connection post extending from one end thereof contacting with the abutting face, wherein when the extension block connects with the body, the connection post accommodates in the accommodation aperture of the body.
However, the conventional drill mold mates with extension blocks of various sizes to cause using inconvenience.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.